Hard to Hate
by virginalvampire
Summary: There's love at first sight, but that's bullshit. Lust at first sight...well that's another matter entirely. (Drabble)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight-related material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A/N: I wanted to give you guys something for being so understanding and patient. I had an idea running through my head for a dribble-esque-type fic. It's easy for me to write it on my iPhone or Kindle, because they're shorter chapters. I'll be writing tons of them and then loading them up onto my friend's computer to be queued up in FFN. I hope you enjoy and I will be getting HIWYA and ALIL out to you as soon as my computer is back from the doctor. ;)

BPOV

"This party is lame," I mutter as I sip my cheap beer.

"Grow the fuck up, Bella, and stop being a brat," Rosalie, my supposed 'best friend' snaps at me, before flicking her cigarette off the porch.

"Rude."

She rolls her eyes as she pulls out her compact, freshening herself up. "C'mon, let's go back inside."

"I don't want to," I whine.

"Are you sure you're a college freshman? You're acting like you belong in kindergarten."

"You're a bitch, do you know that?"

She looks back over her shoulder and winks. "I told you that, the very first time you met me, remember?"

I do remember. I met Rosalie Hale a month ago, when I moved into what was supposed to be a single room-no roommate setting. Instead, I wound up with a blunt, foul-mouthed, glamazon.

Rosalie is all blonde hair and big tits. She looks like she belongs on a poster in some high school kid's locker, not here, in college, with us normal folk.

"Bella!" Rose chides as she shakes my arm. "Come back to the present. Let's go back inside. Emmett's waiting for me, plus, he wants you to meet his cousin, Edward."

"What's wrong with these people, these Cullens?"

She frowns as we walk through the crowded foyer. When we finally make our way to the kitchen, she proceeds to get us another shitty beer. "What do you mean?"

"What's up with all the weird names? Emmett, Edward, what's next Jebidiah?"

Rose throws her head back and laughs. "No! But I think their other cousin's name is Jasper, or something like that."

"What about Jasper?" Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend asks.

"Bella was just saying how you all have weird, old people names."

"Is that so?" A melodic voice asks behind me.

Holy shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Think, think, think!

"Um...hi?"

It comes out as more of a question as I turn around to face the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. His bright green eyes are sparkling at me as he smirks at me.

I want those lips all over me. I want him to push me against a wall and get down on his knees in front of me. I want my leg thrown over his shoulder as those delicious lips work me over until-

"Hi," he says in that sexy fucking voice, interrupting my naughty day dream. I'm a little pissed, but it's okay. His voice sounds just as dirty as my dream was. "I don't bite," the sexy man continues. "You can shake my hand, you know. Unless you make it a habit to always be rude." His eyes narrow at me accusingly.

My mouth pops open in shock. "I am _not_ rude."

"Really? What is talking shit about someone you don't know called then?"

"I...I...you are the rude one!" You're rude and definitely no longer sexy!

He smirks at me. "How so?"

"Everything you just said is rude!"

"How?" he pushes. "What did I say that was rude?"

"You called me rude!"

"Hmm..." no-longer-hot man hums, tapping his dimpled chin. "So..._you_ weren't being rude when you were calling me and my cousins weird and old, just because of our names, essentially placing judgement on us without really knowing us at all. Does that sound about right?"

"No, I-"

Emmett's cousin interrupts me. "But when I called you rude, _I_ was being rude? Yeah. That makes _total_ sense."

"You're an asshole!" I suddenly blurt.

"That's _definitely_ rude," Emmett comments with a grin. "You're right, Edward. She's totally rude."

And that's when I realize that not only have we gained the attention of Emmett and Rosalie, but the entire kitchen full of party-goers.

I hate stupid, sexy Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

His arms are crossed and he's looking at me like he just won the lottery. I hate how I can't help but notice how his muscles flex beneath his skin.

My face heats up, of course, thanks to my traitorous blush. It's due to half embarrassment, half murderous rage, and maybe a little bit of sexual frustration thrown in for good measure. I want to throttle Edward Cullen's pretty little neck. Okay, his neck isn't pretty or cute. It's actually hot, muscular and veiny. When did veiny become hot to me? And the scruff...oh, good lord, don't get me started on the scruff that's covering his chiseled, Adonis-like jaw.

I just don't understand how someone can be so goddamn hot. It's just...unnatural.

_I thought he was no longer sexy? Assholes can't be sexy, Bella._

They shouldn't be, but _this_ asshole, is. I want him to be rude to me again so I can punish him for it later.

_Oh my God! What is wrong with me?_

"Bella...Earth to Bella!"

Rosalie's voice cuts through the lusty haze that Edward Cullen's presence obviously likes to cause me. "Huh?"

"Don't you have something to say?"

"Yeah, I do actually." I step closer to Edward-smirks-a lot-Cullen. "Fuck! You!" I accentuate each word with a poke to Edward's very muscular chest.

My fingers twitch and it takes all of the willpower I possess to not delve my hands under his v neck to further my investigation.

Instead, I turn away from him, and shove my way through the amused and very drunk crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting alone in my dorm room feels much more lonely and pathetic than it normally does.

I feel stupid and childish for the way I acted, especially in a room full of people; people that I need to see on a day-to-day basis.

It's all Edward Cullen's fault.

An hour later, Rosalie stumbles in, looking drunk and happy. "Heyyy, Belly Belly Bellaaa!"

I roll my eyes at her while she strips off her black skinny jeans. "Why are you so happy?

"Em just gave me the most amazing fuckin' orgasm in the backseat of his Hummer. HAHA! Hummer!"

"Ew, Rose! TMI!"

She just giggles and throws herself on top of her bed. "You asked."

"You're gross."

"I'm not gross, you're just jealous."

I scoff. She's obviously really drunk if she thinks I'm jealous of her and Emmett. Emmett is a giant monkey man and _soo_ not my type. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are. You want your own Cullen to make you scream, don'tcha?" she lifts her head from her pillow and winks at me.

"No!" I lie too quickly.

Even Rosalie's drunk ass sees right through me. She raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. "It's okay to admit it, you know. You want him, he wants you. What's the big deal?" she buries her face in her pillow.

I'm about to bitch at her and tell her to shut the fuck up when I realize what she just said. _He_ wants _me_?

"What did you just say?" I ask and get no response. "Rose!"

The only response is her man-like drunken snore.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Rose completely denies ever saying anything about he-who-shall-not-be-named wanting me.

I called her a whore and a drunk and stormed out. Actually, I called her a drunken whore, but whatever. She just laughed at me as I slammed our dorm room door. I guess I'm not intimidating.

Making my way down to the cafeteria, while admittedly not paying attention, I slam into a wall of man. "Oww," I whine. "What the fuck?"

"Watch your mouth there, little missy," Emmett chides me as he grabs my shoulders, steadying me and pushing me slightly away from his hulking form.

"Shut up, Emmett," I grumble.

"Wow, Edward was right, you _are_ rude! I never noticed it before."

"That's probably because you always have your face in Rosalie's tits," I retort quickly.

Emmett's eyes glaze over for a second, until he realizes that I insulted him, again. "Hey! You're mean." He pouts like a toddler. "Maybe you need someone's face in _your_ tits. It might cheer you up. I know Edward's up for the job."

He stalks off, walking as quick as his massive legs can take him. It's then that I realize what he said.

God, I'm slow these days.

"Hey, Emmett! Wait!"

Realization hits me as I run after him. I need to apologize to Emmett. And kiss his ass.

_Great_.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett, being the jerk he is, continues to walk. My short, klutzy legs carry me slowly toward him. When I finally reach him, I'm proud of myself for only tripping twice.

"Hey!" I yell as I smack his shoulder. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No," he says with a smirk. "I was listening to music." He points to his ears, that obviously have no ear buds in them.

"You really are an asshole, you know."

He grins his teddy-bear-like dimpled grin at me, the one that made me like him so much when I first met him. I'd run right into him then, too.

That time though, he was wearing nothing but a towel, heading back from the communal showers, and did have headphones in his ears. I was so embarrassed, but he made a joke and made me feel better about the whole thing.

He even showed me to my dorm room, since he's a junior and knows this place like the back of his hand. That's how he met Rosalie, and it was love at half naked sight.

Emmett really is a good guy. He just likes to joke around a lot. He's always been nice to me, kind of like the big older brother I never had. Plus, he's always treated Rosalie like the princess she thinks she is.

With those thoughts swirling in my brain, I take a deep breath, and hope I get the more sensitive, brotherly Emmett to come out and help me.

"Did you mean what you said about Edward?"

"That he wants to motor boat you?" he waggles his eyebrows at me. "Yeah. But so does every other freshman in our dorm. Hell, probably some upper class men, too. I know that dude in my sociology class is always checking you out."

I scrunch up my nose. "Jake?" He nods. "Ugh, no."

I mean, Jake _is_ hot, I can't deny that. His outside is great. He's tall, muscled, and has the prettiest skin, thanks to his Native American heritage. He also has the prettiest white teeth and the best smile...

But all of that outward appearance disappears when he opens that pretty mouth of his. Because Jacob Black? He's an asshole. A _real_ asshole. Not in an "I'm Emmett and I'm going to annoy you" kind of way. More like a "I think I'm God's gift to women" kind of way.

No...just _no_. Pretty is great, but I need substance. I can't hate the person I'm with and put up with it just because he's hot. I mean, who does that?

_You! Don't you want Edward, but also hate him?_

I...

_Don't hate him?_

Oh, shut up!

Emmett laughs and it pulls me out of my argument...with myself. "Easy there, Bella, don't hurt your brain."

"Shut up," I punch his arm, hurting myself more than him. "Be serious for a second, please? Does Edward...like me?"

_God_. I feel lame. I sound like a fifth grader. I might as well whip out a pen and paper and scribble out a note for Emmett to pass to Edward. Something like, "Do you like me? Circle yes or no."

"I don't know, Bella. He doesn't really know you. I just know that he thinks you're hot. I'm sure he'd like you. I mean, you're super annoying, but..." he trails off, smirking at me.

I ignore the insult and focus on what's really important here. "How do you know that he thinks I'm hot?"

He laughs. "Because I know my cousin."

"Why haven't I seen him around before?"

"He doesn't go to school here."

"Where does he go?"

"He doesn't go anywhere."

Emmett doesn't elaborate. "That's it? That's all you're giving me?"

He holds up his hands. "Hey, I'm not gonna give out the dude's life story. If you wanna know, ask him."

"How?"

"Give me your phone."

He fiddles with it for a few seconds and hands it back to me. He's laughing when he walks away, and when I look down at my phone, I realize why.

He's put Edward's number into my phone, except the contact name isn't Edward, it's Motorboater.

_Fucker_.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been staring at my phone for the last two hours. I've literally just stared at the screen, probably causing permanent damage to my eyes in the process.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks as she pushes her way into our room, her arms full of goodies.

"Nothing," I lie. "Are those goodies from your mom?" My mouth is already watering. Mrs. Hale is going to be the sole reason I gain the 'Freshman Fifteen.'

"Yeah. Here. This is yours."

She throws a smaller package my way. I can smell the goodness through the cardboard and tape.

When I met Mrs. Hale on move in day, she realized I was alone. After twenty minutes of her questioning me relentlessly, I finally gave in and told her why I was alone. After I told her, she spent the next ten minutes crying.

Rosalie and her mom are the only people who know my story, and I plan on it staying that way. I can't take the tears and the looks of pity. This is my chance to have a fresh start; a start to a real life. I'm not going to let my past get in the way of my future.

I'm a different person, a stronger person, and I know that I can have anything I want.

_You want Edward, just sayin'..._

I grab a hoodie and scramble up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Rose asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I...need to take a walk."

Rose looks between me and the box on the bed. "Are you okay?" her eyes soften. "Do you need to talk? I'm supposed to meet Emmett in the hall for dinner, but I can cancel."

I smile at her and shake my head no. Rose really is the best friend I've ever had. It feels like I've known her so much longer than just a month. "I'm okay. I promise."

I'll be even better if this call doesn't end in disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

I find a quiet place, under a tree in the middle of the quad. It's a lazy Sunday, with most students lounging around in the sun.

Everyone's trying to hold on to the last bit of warmth that's sure to disappear the further we delve into October, especially here in Boston. I lived my entire life in a tiny town in Washington; a town where almost every day was filled with rain. You'd think my first choice for school would be somewhere southern and warm, but no.

I chose Boston University. Well, more like they chose me. I received a full ride, something I could never in a million years give up, given my situation.

My phone chimes, signaling a text.

**Em told me he gave you Edward's number. Is that why you ran off? Did you call him yet? I want all of the details!**

God! Emmett is such a rat! He's like a twelve year old girl. He can't keep a secret to save his life.

I sigh and text her back.

**No. I'm going to now.**

I go into my contacts and find his name. I deleted the Motorboater. As the phone rings, I roll my eyes, thinking of Emmett and his childish ways.

"Hello?"

It takes me a second to say something, because it's a woman's voice and _definitely_ not Edward's. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Um, hi?"

There's a sigh. "Who is this?"

"This is...Bella?"

_What, you don't know your own name now?_

"Bella, huh? And who are you looking for, Bella?"

"I'm looking for Edward."

The girl scoffs. "Of course you are." I hear shuffling and then the woman's voice again. "Edward!" she yells. "One of your skanks is on the phone for you, asshole!"

I gasp, feeling insulted and shocked. What the hell?

"What? Why are you answering my phone? Who is it?"

"Bella," is all the woman says.

And then the line goes dead.


	9. Chapter 9

I keep the phone against my ear, baffled by what just happened.

_What did just happen?_

I have no fucking clue.

Who was the girl on the phone? Does Edward have a girlfriend? Maybe he has _lots_ of girlfriends, if I consider what mystery girl referred to me as.

I am _not_ a skank.

I've had sex with two people, for Christ's sake!

I shove my phone into the pocket of my hoodie and stand up. I pull my hood over my head, to stop the chill that I know has nothing to do with the weather.

Why am I so upset? I don't even like him. I hate him!

_Whatever makes you feel better, honey._

"Ow!" I yelp as I run smack dab into a brick wall.

A low chuckle makes me realize it isn't a wall, it's a man, and a raise of my head makes me realize that man is Jacob Black.

_Shit!_

I really need to pay attention to my surroundings.

"Hey, Bella," Jake says as he steadies me. "Where are you off to, looking so broody and moody?" he smiles his perfect white teeth smile at me, clearly amused by his own wit.

"Back to the dorm."

"Oh! Me too. I'll walk you back."

_Great._

"So, how has your first full month of college been treating you?"

"Good. It's been...yeah, good," I nod for emphasis. Jake always makes me feel so uncomfortable. I feel like I can't be myself around him and it's unsettling.

He laughs at me and shakes his head. "You're a rare bird, Swan."

What? Just..._what_?

"Um...thanks?"

"Yeah, no problem." Thankfully, we've arrived back at the dorm building. He opens the door and I walk through, ready to bolt up the stairs, when he grabs my arm to stop me. "Hey listen, my buddy is having an off campus party next weekend. You wanna go?"

"I can't. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"I'm hanging out with a friend from out of town."

His eyebrows scrunch together. "You know someone outside of Boston, even though you're not originally from here?"

Damn. The boy is quick. "Yeah. I met him on MySpace."

He laughs. "Wow! Blast from the past. I remember MySpace."

There's a pause as we begin to climb the stairs. I stop at mine and Rose's door, and unfortunately Jake doesn't continue climbing the stairs.

"Can you reschedule with your out of town friend? I mean...I only have this year left, Bella, then I'm off to law school. You gotta get with this," he motions to himself, "while you still can."

I wait for him to laugh or crack a smile, but he doesn't. He's serious. And this, is Jake's flaw.

"Sorry," I shake my head. "Can't reschedule. It's the only time he can come down for a visit."

"Okay," Jake sighs, readjusting his gym bag on his shoulder. "Well, you can bring him along, if you want. I'd like to check out my competition."

I barely resist rolling my eyes at his conceited ass. "I don't know. We have plans. But I'll try."

"Alrighty Bella. See ya around, gorgeous."

I open my door, sighing in relief to be rid of Jake. My relief is short-lived though, when I spot Emmett sitting on Rosalie's bed. "You!" I yell, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

I need to get my frustrations out on a Cullen. Might as well start with the one that started this whole mess.


	10. Chapter 10

"Me!" Emmett yells back, pointing at himself and smirking. When I don't smile back, or show any signs of joking around, his smirk disappears. "What's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong! You and your stupid cousin! I hate you Cullens!"

"Whoa, slow down there, angry kitten. What did I do? And what did Edward do? Did you talk to him?"

"No! I talked to his _girlfriend_!"

Emmett looks confused. "Girlfriend? Edward doesn't do girlfriends."

"Oh, right," I scoff. "He doesn't do girlfriends, he does skanks, right? That's what the chick on the phone called me. She thought I was one of Edward's skanks!"

Something clicks in Emmett's mind as his eyes widen. "Wait! Bella, this is all a misunderstanding. You probably talked to Edward's sister, Alice. She's kind of a bitch, but for good reason. Her and Edward live together and he _is_ kind of a dick when it comes to women."

His explanation made me feel better, at first, until he got to the end. Why did he have to be truthful? Why couldn't he just let me live in denial?

He must see the hurt on my face, because he gets up and hugs me. "Listen, Edward is my cousin, and I love him. He is a good guy. He's just..."

"A player?" I ask quietly.

Emmett sighs. "I think he's a reformed player. Just...talk to him, okay? Don't be one of those chicks that spins a misunderstanding completely out of control."

"Okay," I lie. There's no way I'm talking to Edward Cullen again. Not after all of that shit.

_Are we back to hating him?_

I'm gonna try like hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning comes bright and early and I'm struggling to get my procrastinating ass to class on time. Why does time fast forward so quickly when I hit snooze, for like, a second? If I was in class, praying for the droning of my professor to end, it'd take the clock _ten_ minutes to move _one_ minute forward.

It just doesn't make sense.

I stumble into my classroom, thankfully, on time.

My professor, Mr. Hunter, is a total dick. He thinks he's all high and mighty because he teaches psychology, which of course makes him believe he can psychoanalyze everyone he meets. So if you come into class late, he unleashes his almighty "I'm better than you" speech and attempts to humiliate you in front of the entire class.

His lectures are good, though, I must admit. He brings up relevant topics that don't put us to sleep and he makes us think. It's much better than a professor that drones on from a text book and then hands out work sheets, anyway.

So, as if no time went by at all, class is over. As I'm packing up my book and my laptop, Mr. Hunter calls me over to his podium at the front of the lecture hall.

"Yes?" I ask hesitantly. I've never actually spoken to him one-on-one. I've just answered questions when called on and offered my opinion when it was asked for.

"I wanted to speak with you about your last paper. Unfortunately, I have a faculty meeting to attend in ten minutes, and I feel our talk requires more time than that. I want to schedule an appointment within my office hours. How's next Monday at four in the afternoon work for you?"

I mentally check through my work schedule in my head. When that doesn't work, I pull out my iPhone and check my calendar that runs my life. Finally figuring out I'm off at the coffee shop that day, I agree.

"Very well. I'll see you then, Isabella."

My full name falling from his lips sends a shiver up my spine and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I'm not sure why. The only reason I can come up with is that my father used to call me that. He was the only one who ever did. He called me his Princess Isabella and told me I ruled his heart.

The memories of him bring tears to my eyes, so I quickly gather the rest of my things and flee from not only the lecture hall, but my haunting memories.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week is a blur of classes, papers, and work at the coffee shop. Thankfully, it's Friday, which means - no class until Monday, and no work until Tuesday. I'm feeling hopeful this morning, because it's been three whole...minutes that I haven't thought of Edward Cullen.

_That's better than thirty seconds, right?_

I groan and roll over, shoving my face into my pillow. Why do I keep thinking about him? I spent a total of five minutes with them man, all of which I used to insult him. So, why can't I get his pretty lips out of my mind? I just keep picturing him smirking at me as I scream at him.

My mind flits back to the dream I had last night. I was screaming at Edward and calling him an asshole and he was just laughing at me. I told him if he didn't stop, I'd smack the shit out of him.

That's when the laughing stopped and the smirk disappeared. Lust overcame his features and before I knew what was happening, he was pushing me against a wall and attacking my mouth. I moan out loud when I remember how realistic it all felt. I actually felt like his hands were under my shirt, teasing my nipples and-

"Ew, Bella! Get a room!"

Emmett's voice snaps me out of my lusty memories. I jump up out of bed, nearly falling off in the process. "Emmett! This is _my_ room! Go back to your own."

He grins and pulls a giggling Rose against him. "But my room doesn't have all of these amenities." He growls into Rosalie's ear and she laughs harder.

I grab my bathroom caddy and a clean towel and storm out.

By the end of my shower, my temper has cooled down, along with the water. I shut it off and get out, making my way quickly back to my room.

I remember too late that Emmett's in there, but I'm surprised and grateful to only find Rosalie.

"Hey," she says a bit sheepishly. Sheepish is very out of character for Rose. "Sorry about earlier. I wasn't feeling good last night and you were sound asleep, so I texted Emmett to see if he could get me some tampons and Midol. Guess what? He did!"

"That's...great, Rose."

"Do you know how rare it is for a boyfriend to do something like that? Plus, he totally cuddled with me all night long and didn't even try anything." I remind Rose that I've never had a boyfriend, something that still seems to shock her. "Oh, right. Well, you're missing out."

She's quiet as I dress. I look over at her and I swear, it's like I can see the wheels turning in her brain. "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. So...did you talk to Edward yet?"

I sigh. "No. And I'm not going to. You can stop asking now." She's asked me every day since Sunday.

"Bella, just talk to the boy!"

"Why? I haven't seen him in a week. You're acting like I'm dating him or something. We spent five minutes together, and every minute was spent arguing! He probably hasn't even thought about me."

"That's not what Emmett said last night."

Fuck Rose for dating Emmett. Fuck Emmett for being related to Edward and telling Rosalie shit. And fuck me for being curious.

"What did he say?"


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie sees that she's piqued my interest, but instead of being a good friend, she fucks with me.

"Why do you care? Don't you _hate_ him? Why does it matter what he thinks? He is, after all, an asshole. Right?"

She smirks at me and I wanna punch her in her ovaries or something equally violent. "Ugh! I _do_ hate hate him. I'm...trying to, anyway. But if he's saying stuff, or like, talking shit about me...I'd like to know."

The idea of Edward talking about me - good or bad - does weird things to my insides. My mouth goes dry, my heart races, my stomach clenches, and my knees feel a little unsteady.

Rosalie scoffs. "He's not talking shit about you. He's just been asking about you. Emmett's just about had enough of it by now."

"Really?" My eyebrows rise almost as high as the tone of my voice. "What is he asking?"

"According to Emmett, he wants to read the autobiography of Bella Swan."

I snort out a laugh. "Emmett is over dramatic and over exaggerates."

"I would agree with you, babe, except for the fact that Edward texted him about ten times last night alone while we were trying to sleep."

"What?" I squeak out.

"Yep," she nods. "You know how bitchy I get when I'm on my period, right?" I shake my head and Rose laughs. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Edward found out last night. I grabbed Emmett's phone and called Edward. I basically bitched at him and told him to grow a set of balls and text you these questions if he wanted to know so bad."

"Rose!"

"What? It'll work."

As if on cue, my phone chimes from its spot on my nightstand.


	14. Chapter 14

I pick my phone up with shaking fingers, scared like hell at what I'll find when I look at the screen. I hesitate to unlock it, and Rosalie laughs from her side of the room.

"Just look at the text! Your phone isn't going to explode in your hands."

I take a deep breath, and unlock my phone. I hit the text icon and sigh, both in relief and disappointment. "It's not from him." I don't have his number, of course, but it would have come up as a random number, and it's not. It's Angela.

**Hey Bella! How is college treating you? We miss you so much. Give me a call or shoot me an email some time...please.**

She sounds sad and desperate, but I can't blame her. Angela was my foster sibling. I lived with her and her family from the summer before my junior year until I graduated from high school. It was hell, and Angela was the only good thing about that place.

She's in her senior year now, and I can only hope she'll be able to get out of there somehow.

This isn't the first time she's reached out to me in the last month, and I feel like shit for never responding.

**I miss you too, Ange. How are things? Are you okay?**

I send it before I can talk myself out of it and throw my phone onto my bed. Her text and my memories of my dad last week are really fucking with me. I kind of wish the text had just been from Edward. It'd distract me, and right now, I definitely need a distraction.

Rose mentions something about needing to get ready for a party and I wave goodbye as she grabs all of her toiletries and leaves.

I plop down on my bed and reach for my phone.

_You're going to regret this._

I ignore my conscious and scroll through my contacts until I find him. Hitting call, I hold my breath as I wait for him to answer.

"Yo!"

"Hey, Jake."

"Whoa! Bella Swan! What's up?"

"Are you still going to your friend's party?"

"Yes I am little lady. You wanna go?"

"Um...yeah."

"I'll meet you out front in an hour."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So glad y'all are loving this story! Good news: I should be getting my laptop back some time tomorrow, which means I'll have new chapters of ALIL and HIWYA by the end of the week. I'll still be updating this story daily, until it's completion, so don't worry about that! **

* * *

As Jake belts out his third Nickelback song, I can't help but think that this was a terrible idea.

"Where are we going?" I ask to stop his retched, off-key singing, and also because I have no idea where we're going. I've only lived in Boston for a month now and I don't really know anywhere outside the near vicinity of school.

"My friend's place," is the only answer he gives me before he's back to singing about how someone's so far away.

_Shoot me now._

"Where is your friend's place?" I try again, hoping like hell he'll give a long enough answer to give my poor, innocent ears some relief from his horrid singing.

"He lives near Fenway, in this expensive brownstone. It's so sick! You're gonna love it. We'll be there in, like, ten minutes. Don't worry, babe."

I don't know what concerns me more - the fact that he called me babe, or the fact that my ears are going to be subjected to at least, two more Nickelback songs.

When he starts belting out _Photograph_, I decide the singing is worse.

A few minutes later, we thankfully arrive at our destination. Jake parks and is actually gentlemanly enough to walk around and open my door for me.

Unfortunately, he takes my hand and doesn't let go. Jake leads me toward the door and knocks loudly, _still_ holding my hand.

What's even more unfortunate, is that when the door opens, Edward Cullen is on the other side of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jake, not sensing any awkwardness at all, launches right into introductions. "Eddie! My man! What's up? So, this fine little lady right here, is Bella. Bella, this is my bro, Edward! But I call him Eddie, cause he loves it. Right, Eddie?"

Edward doesn't respond, because he's too busy glaring daggers at me, both my face, and my hand - that's still currently attached to Jake.

"Um..." I stutter. "We've actually already met."

Edward's glare finally breaks. "Have we?" His eyes are distant and I know he's doing this on purpose. He wants to save face. Too bad I'm a bitch that's not willing to let him. He should know this by now, from our first encounter.

"Yes, we have. I called you an asshole and now you're harassing your cousin to find out any little detail you can about me. Does that ring any bells, _Eddie_?"

His eyes narrow once more but the corner of his mouth turns up into that delicious smirk that I just want to kiss off his face. "I'm not sure. I think we should talk and work out some misunderstandings, Bella." He swiftly takes my other hand and hands Jake a case of beer. "Jake, do me a favor and put these on ice, all right? I have to talk to Bella."

Jake looks stunned, a little confused, and a lot annoyed, but just nods, releases my hand and takes the beer.

As soon as I'm unattached from Jake, Edward pulls me through the door, into a gorgeous foyer. High ceilings and white walls are off set with light and sophisticated decor. As we move from room to room, I come to a conclusion: there's no way Edward decorated this place. There's a definite feminine touch.

Edward pulls me toward a set of stairs and must feel my hesitation, because he turns around and looks down at me. I feel so small beneath his gaze and for some reason, I really like it. He's so tall and broad and I just want him to hug me and lift me up and maybe kiss the shit right outta me.

I realize Edward's speaking and try to concentrate. "Well?"

"Huh?" is my only response.

He chuckles, and it sends tingles all the way down to my toes. "I asked you if you're afraid of me."

My eyes widen in surprise. "No!"

He smiles and it makes the butterflies that have taken residence in my stomach flutter uncontrollably. "Do you trust me?"

"I...I don't know you."

"Well, we're going to change that. All right?" I swallow and nod. "Will you come upstairs with me? It's going to get very crowded and very noisy down here. We won't be able to talk."

"O-Okay."

I curse my nerves for making me stutter, but Edward doesn't tease me about it. He just squeezes my hand in silent comfort and pulls me toward the stairs again.

I push aside all of my inhibitions and climb the stairs with him.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what are you doing here with Jake?" Edward asks as we enter what I assume is his bedroom.

I ignore his question completely and take in the atmosphere of the room. I notice the huge king-sized bed first, nestled against the far wall. It looks so warm and inviting. I imagine myself there, with him, cuddling cozily after fucking each senseless.

Edward coughs, pulling me from my dirty daydream. "Well?" he asks impatiently, sounding a little annoyed.

I still don't answer him. Instead, I ask a question of my own. "What are all those for?" I nod toward the wall that's covered in shelves of medals and trophies.

He shrugs. "Different things. Are you going to answer my question, or are you _trying_ to annoy me on purpose?"

I giggle a little as I plop down on his bed. I tell myself that the only reason I'm sitting on his bed is because there's nowhere else to sit. All that's here is a bed, a huge flat screen tv, the trophy wall, and a huge bookcase. So, yeah, I tell myself I'm sitting here because I have to and not because I wanted to feel the silkiness of his duvet.

What college-aged kid has a silk duvet on his bed? The feminine touches seem to reach his bedroom, too, and it makes me curious as to who the designer is. Is it his sister, Alice? _God_, I hope so.

"Bella!"

Edward's voice startles me, and when I look up and see him standing over me, with his hands on his hips, my mouth literally fills with drool. I swallow it all down, because I'm gross, and then my mouth is completely dry. Jesus, this man and the effect he has on me. "Huh?" is my brilliant reply when I can finally speak.

Edward rolls his eyes but smirks at me. "You're a real pain in my ass, do you know that?"

"I'm a pain in your ass, you're an asshole. Seems to be even to me."

I have no idea where this brave bitch is coming from, but I'm grateful for her right now.

Edward barks out a laugh and shakes his head, sitting down beside me on his bed. His body's proximity to my own makes my heart race and my fingers twitch. We're both sitting on his bed, in his room, alone. Sweet baby Jesus, the naughty possibilities are endless.

_Except you won't do anything about it_.

I sigh, because it's true. I won't. I'm not _that_ brave.

"Be serious, please," Edward says as he turns his body to face my own. "Why are you here with Jake?"

"I promise I'm not trying to annoy you, or duck your question by answering with another question, but..._why do you care_?"

He blinks, clearly not expecting that to come out of my mouth. "I...I don't know. I just want to know why _you_ are here with _him_. How do you know him?"

"He lives in my dorm. Shouldn't you know that if you guys are best buds?"

Annoyance flashes in his features. "Jake and I are not "best buds" he's like a leech that I can't get rid of. I blame Emmett. I met him when I went to a stupid fuckin' frat party and he's been all over my junk ever since."

I laugh, because I just can't help myself. "He's the same for me." I scrunch up my nose. "Except, you know, the junk part."

"What?" Edward asks, laughing himself.

"He asked me out practically the second I moved into the dorm. He hasn't stopped since. Today was kind of a rough day for me. Actually, this whole week has sucked. I just...needed a distraction and Jake seemed like a good enough distraction for tonight."

"What do you need distracting from?"

_You and your perfect fucking face, for one thing, and a few others I can't even think about, let alone talk about_.

"I don't know. Lots of things."

"I can think of better distractions than Jacob Black," he says with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

He shrugs and licks his lips. "Me?"


	18. Chapter 18

"You?" I squeak out, sounding like a moron.

"Yeah," he says with a nod and grin. "What's so bad about me? Surely,_ I'm_ a better distraction than Jacob Black?"

_Yes. You are. You're the biggest distraction of all._

I shrug. "I guess you could be okay."

"Okay?" he asks with his eyebrows raised. "Just _okay_? In case you haven't noticed, you're not with Jake, you're with _me_. He's not doing a very good job of keeping you distracted now, is he?"

"You stole me from him!" I shout with a giggle. Holy shit. I just _giggled_. Since when do I giggle? _Ew_.

"Guilty as charged," Edward says with that deadly smirk again.

I notice how close his right knee is to touching my right thigh and it makes my palms sweat. What the hell is wrong with me? I sound like I'm in middle school.

"Theft is a punishable offense," I say out of nowhere. Where the hell did that come from? I definitely did not tell my mouth to say that.

"Oh yeah?" he laughs. "Are you going to be the one who punishes me?"

"I..."

_Say something naughty or dirty!_

"Maybe?"

_Oh, I suck at this. _

"Maybe, huh?" Edward throws his head back and laughs. "Maybe I should bring you back to school boy Jake. I might be too much of a distraction for you."

My eyes narrow. I'm on the defensive quickly. "What does that mean?"

"It means, you're a good girl, and I'm a bad boy. That just doesn't mix."

Something about his words piss me off. Is he saying that I'm a goody-two-shoes and I'm not cool enough to hang out with him? Is he saying that at the end of the day, all I deserve is someone boring and normal? Because to me, that's what Jacob is. He's the All-American good ol' boy who will end up working for his daddy and will want a wife who runs the house and takes care of the kids.

Well, fuck that, and fuck Edward Cullen!

_Edward Cullen makes you swear an awful lot_.

I'm about to get up, and do what I do best - storm out, when I realize something. Storming out of here and never looking back is exactly the kind of thing Edward, and probably everyone else who knows me, would expect me to do.

Well, to hell with being predictable as well!

Instead of getting up and running away - what I normally do in any stressful situation - I stay right where I am.

I reach across the small gap that separates us and grab Edward Cullen's stubbly cheeks in my hands. And then...I do the last thing I ever imagined I'd _actually_ do, outside of my dirty dreams...

I kiss the shit outta him.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward's lips are frozen against mine and for the briefest of seconds I think that I made a huge mistake; that I took all of this too far.

But then, Edward moans against my lips. The slight vibration gives me courage, so I slide my fingers along his cheeks and up into his messy, weird, penny colored hair.

I give it a little tug and I swear, Edward growls against my mouth. It makes me whimper. I try to discreetly rub my thighs together, craving any type of friction I can get at this point. I'm embarrassingly wet and all we're doing is kissing!

Edward's warm, wet tongue slides across my bottom lip and this time, it's my turn to moan. I open my mouth to him eagerly, wanting nothing more at this moment than to taste him.

As Edward's tongue delves past my lips, connecting with my own, his hands find their rightful place on my ass, and he lifts me up and onto his lap. His hands splay across my back, his finger tips rub soothing circles all along my skin where my henley has ridden up.

I shift my position slightly and Edward groans into our kiss. He pulls away, breaking said fuckawesome kiss. "Fuck, Bella, you feel so good."

His hands return to my ass and he begins moving me slowly, back and forth over his...

_Oh my God, that feels so good!_

Edward is _hard_ and _big_ and currently doing amazing things to my skinny-jean-covered hooha.

_Hooha? Really?_

Shut up!

Edward's lips explore my neck, so I angle my head back a little to give him more access. He's all tongue and teeth and pressure, and I totally know I'm going to have a hickey, but I don't give a shit right now. Not when his mouth feels so good on my overheated skin.

I slide my hands down from his hair, admiring his broad shoulders and sculpted chest. I can feel how ripped and defined he is, through his thin t-shirt. When I reach the end, I dip my fingers beneath and tug upward.

Edward grins at me as he helps me remove his shirt. "Fair is fair, you know. I think if we're gonna start getting naked, we should be equal about it. Don't you?"

I silently thank Rosalie Hale for being such a bitch to me during the first week of school. She practically kidnapped me and dragged me to Victoria's Secret when she saw all of my underwear.

I'm pretty sure I'm wearing a black demi-cup bra with pink skulls and a matching thong. Not that my pants are coming off.

_Yeah, right! Subconsciously you were preparing to get laid. Nobody wears a thong unless they wanna get fucked._

I wear a thong with skinny jeans because of panty lines!

_Whatever makes you feel better._

During the time I spent arguing with myself, I completely wasted good ogling-Edward time. Now that my focus is where it should be - on Edward's naked chest - my eyes can't decide if they want to glaze over or pop right out of my head.

_Damn_. This boy is fine.

My earlier exploration over his t-shirt was correct. He's ripped and defined and completely sexy.

I'm busy counting how many abs he has when I hear him laughing. I look up and see that he's been watching me ogle him this entire time. I can feel my cheeks heat up in my telltale blush and I'm completely embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," he says softly, practically reading my mind. _Oh god, I hope he can't read my mind. _"I'll be staring at you just as hard once this damn shirt is out of my way." He smirks and fingers the bottom hem of my shirt.

Just as he starts to lift my shirt above my head, there's a banging at the door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Open this goddamn door before I open it for you! I have a screw driver and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Edward groans, but I can't see anything with my shirt over my head. "I'm sorry, Bella."

There's a wiggling at the door and before I can fix my shirt and remove myself from Edward's lap there's a gasp and a shriek.

"Seriously, Edward?! You throw a stupid party, that _I'll_ have to clean up, by the way, and you're not even down there entertaining! You're up here entertaining a new skank!" There's a pause and then... "But I really like that bra. Where'd you get it?"

_Kill me now._


	20. Chapter 20

Edward quickly helps me fix my shirt, finally freeing my burning, embarrassment-filled face. "I'm so sorry," he murmurs again before kissing me lightly on the lips. He wraps his arms around me, making sure I remain seated firmly in his lap. I'm not really complaining, _per se_, but I have no clue who the tiny chick with the spiky hair is or why she's glaring at me like that.

"Who is this, Edward?" The woman asks with her hands on her hips.

"This is Bella, who for the record, is _not_ a _skank_. Trust me, there would be no party going on downstairs right now, if I knew she was going to end up here. Actually," he pauses, his face scrunched up in adorable concentration. "Do you want to do me a _huge_ favor?" He grins at her and I'm not sure how anyone could ever say no to that face.

The woman sighs. "What?"

"Could you be the best big sister ever and get rid of everyone for me?" Ah, so this is Alice. The whole "skank" thing should've tipped me off. "And can you _especially_ make sure that Jacob Black leaves?" I giggle into his neck, hiding my still embarassed face from Edward's sister. I kind of actually feel a little bad about completely ditching Jacob.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"I'll...do the dishes for a whole month."

Alice rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Try again."

"Um...oh! I know. You can take me shopping."

"Really?!" Alice shrieks so loudly, I'm sure only dogs can hear her. Edward nods and Alice becomes more serious. "Five hours, ten stores, no bitching, and you carry all of the bags. Deal?"

Edward hesitates but then nods. "Deal."

"Yay!" she celebrates with a little happy dance before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Wow," I say with a laugh.

"Yeah...so, that's my older sister, Alice. Anyway," he shakes his head and focuses his dirty grin on me. "Where were we?"

Edward leans in to kiss me, but I stop him by placing an index finger against his soft lips. "Wait. I think it was good that she came in here when she did. I'm not this kind of girl, Edward. I'm _not_ a skank."

He scoffs. "Don't listen to Alice. She's just old and bitter. Well, she's not that old, but she's definitely bitter. She just got a divorce."

I shake my head. "No. It isn't Alice. This just isn't me. I don't meet guys and then sleep with them, just like that," I snap my fingers.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Well, I don't just sleep with random girls, either."

I raise an eyebrow at him and he sighs. "Alice is over dramatic. I'm not a man whore or anything like that. I'm a single twenty-one-year old guy having fun with my life. Is that so bad?"

"No..."

"So, don't you want to have fun with me, Bella?" he waggles his eyebrows as his fingers skim along the bottom of my shirt once more.

_Ah, fuck it! I wanna have fun with Edward!_


	21. Chapter 21

Edward Cullen is fun.

Lots and lots and..._oh, God_!

"Edward..." I pant his name as he licks and sucks all along my collarbone. I run my hands through his messy hair and hold him to me tightly. He chuckles against my skin and the feel of his warm breath makes me shiver.

"You like that?" he asks with a grin. I can feel his lips stretch against my neck. He lands little kisses as his lips travel upward, until they're around my earlobe. He sucks on it gently, making my breath catch in my throat. "I can't hear you, Bella," he whispers into my ear.

"Yes," I breathe. God, I sound so lame and desperate. But...I am _desperate_ for him. I'm incredibly wet and turned on and I just want the two of us to be naked as soon as humanly possible. However...I'm also painfully shy and I can't be that bold. Not with someone who makes me want him so badly, just by kissing me. If he makes me this horny already, how the hell am I going to handle sex with this man? I feel way out of my league here.

My past sexual experiences were short and unsatisfying, and definitely left me high and dry. I usually ended up getting myself off when they fell asleep. But with Edward? Well...I'm pretty sure I won't need to do _anything_ at all to get off. I almost came a few minutes ago when he was giving me all of that delicious neck time.

"Bella," Edward says my name as he hoists himself up. He's hovering over me now, both of his hands on either side of my face. I like this new position. After Alice left, we got right back down to business. And by business, I mean Edward flipped us over and pressed his hard and ready body down against my soft and _very_ ready body and commenced the neck torture. "I think it's time we got even. Don't you?"

"Huh?" I ask stupidly. He laughs and tugs on my shirt. "Oh!" I squeak out and blush.

Edward laughs again. "You don't have to if you don't want to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do with me, you know that, right?" He runs his thumb along my burning cheek before kissing me sweetly. "You know what? Why don't we go downstairs? You can meet my sister properly and we can make sure everyone left."

So, with that, I do what I always do. I chicken out and take the easy way out, instead of being brave and bold. I nod and Edward smiles before getting up and finding his shirt. After he pulls it over his head, he holds his hand out to me and helps me up off of his bed. When I'm standing, he wraps his arms around my hips and places his hands on my ass. "Don't look so upset. I'm most definitely not done with you yet." He smirks and my cheeks burn even more. He laughs and shakes his head, hugging me to him. "What am I going to do with you? You're so..."

"I'm so what?" I ask, feeling super insecure.

He pulls back and frowns done at me, thinking. "I don't know." He shrugs. "Why do you think I've been pestering my cousin for information? You're very..._intriguing_. And I plan on finding out _exactly_ what you are."

And with that, he takes my hand and leads me downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: *Hides* lol**


	22. Chapter 22

"There you are!"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Seeing Jake's smiling, yet somewhat accusatory-looking face makes me stop dead in my tracks on the stairs. When Edward feels my hesitation, he stops too, so I'm not pulled down the stairs. Which is a good thing, considering how clumsy I usually am, I'd probably fall on my face. "What's wrong?" Edward whispers.

I shake my head and continue down the stairs.

"Where'd you two disappear to? Did you work everything out?"

"Yes, we did," Edward answers before I can. "Everything is now as it should be."

I don't miss the way he slightly swings our clasped hands. Neither does Jake. His eyes narrow on our joined hands before his eyes travel back to me with a look I can only describe as painful acceptance. I don't know why, but I feel bad. I don't even like Jake, but maybe he's not _such _an asshole. I mean, he's never been mean or rude to me, he's just...arrogant. But maybe he just can't help that; maybe it's just his personality. It shouldn't be a reason to hate someone, should it?

"Jake..."

I don't get to say anything, because he shakes his head and laughs it all off. "It's all good, Bella. So...do you still need a ride home?" He looks like he already knows the answer, but wanted to be polite enough to make sure. Is this why he waited around when everyone else left? It makes me feel worse for how I've always thought of him in my head. He's actually a really nice, good guy. "No, Jake. I think I'm good." I look to Edward and he nods.

Jake sighs. "All right. I guess I'll see you around the dorm, Bella."

"Okay Jake. See you around."

When he's gone, I sigh and lean against Edward's arm. "What's wrong?"

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I don't know...I came here with him on what I assume he probably thought was a date and now...I'm hanging out with you. It makes it all look like I used him or something. I don't like it."

Edward tugs on my hand, and I follow him into the pretty kitchen full of granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. He sits down on a gray stool at the small island in the middle of the kitchen, so I sit beside him. "You shouldn't feel bad. You never said it was a date, right?" I shake my head. "That's his fault if he assumed that. Plus, you didn't do anything wrong. We had to talk, and as far as Jake knows, that's all that happened." He waggles his slightly bushy eyebrows and I blush...again. "Damn, I don't know why, but I love this." Edward's fingers trail across my cheek again.

"Ahem."

We both look toward the sound and see Alice standing a few feet away, hands planted firmly on her hips again. "Bella, I would like to apologize for earlier...and on the phone, too. I'm assuming that you're the same Bella, right?" I swallow and nod. "So yeah, I'm sorry about all of that. Are we okay?"

"Sure."

"Great!"

She practically skips the distance between us and grabs my hand, before pulling me into a hug that almost catapults me off of the stool. "I think we're going to be really good friends, Bella. I have a really good feeling about all of this."

"You always say that," Edward says with an eye roll.

"And I'm always right."

"One word: Peter."

Alice's face loses all color and I see her bottom lip quiver. Edward tries to say something, but Alice holds up a hand and practically bolts from the kitchen.

"What was all of that about?"

Edward shakes his head and I notice that he's blushing in embarassment. "I'm an asshole. Peter is her ex-husband. I don't know why I do that to her. I'm always trying to push her buttons, when she's really the only one who has ever been there for me. I have a habit of self-sabotage, especially in personal relationships." His eyes widen, like he just realized that he said that all out loud. "Shit. I don't know why I just said all that. Sorry. I'm not trying to pile you up with all of my garbage." Edward shakes his head, laughing slightly, obviously really embarrassed.

"It's okay, Edward. I tend to babble, too. Do you want to go and talk to her?"

His eyes widen. "No! Not yet, anyway. She needs time to stew and then cool off. If I go in there now, she'll kill me."

I laugh a little at the clear look of fear on his face. "You're afraid of your sister?"

"Listen, I might be physically bigger, but she's older and a lot meaner."

"If you say so."

"So...do you need that ride home?"

I feel a little sad at the prospect of leaving; of ending my time with Edward, but I nod my consent.

"All right. Let me just run up and grab a sweater and my keys."

"Okay," I say in a small voice.

A few minutes later he returns with not only a sweatshirt for himself, but a dark blue hoodie for me.

"I noticed you didn't have anything on but that shirt. It's not warm enough out for that now that it's dark. You have to get used to New England weather," he grins. "It's a tricky little bitch."

I laugh. "You're an expert on it, huh?"

"I should be, I've lived here my whole life. Trust me, Bella, you're gonna need me and my cold weather gear when winter kicks in."

My stomach flutters at just the thought of still hanging out with Edward by the time December's chilly weather rolls around. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, then." I take the hoodie from him and pull it over my head. It's massive, but so warm, and...it smells jsut like him, all manly and delicious.

After he helps me into his fancy car that I think is an old school restored mustang, I burrow my face into it and inhale deeply. When he starts the car, beginning the drive back to my dorm, I decide that I'm never giving this back to him. What if I never see him again? I'll need something to remember tonight by, because even though it may not seem like much to most, tonight was definitely one of the best of my life.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, ladies! I didn't forget about you, or this little story. I've had a few hectic days that have hindered my ability to type out some chapters for this, along with trying my hardest to get the finishing touches put onto ALIL (which should be updating tomorrow night, for those of you who read it). Right now, this story will be updating daily (for sure) but some days there may be a few chapters throughout. Hope you enjoy. xo**

* * *

"So..." Edward trails off as he pulls up in front of my dorm building. "Tonight was fun."

I hide my blush by burying my face into the neck of his hoodie. "Yeah, it was," I mumble.

I'm not sure what to do or say, so I don't do anything at all. I just sit there stupidly while Edward fiddles with his iPhone, randomly changing songs. After changing songs five times, he sighs heavily. I think he mutters something along the lines of "Man the fuck up" before he turns in his seat to face me fully.

"Listen, can I have your number?" He runs a hand through his messy coppery hair and a suddenly realization hits me. Is Edward _nervous_? About asking _me_ for my number? Did I wake up today and enter the Twilight Zone?

When Edward raises a bushy eyebrow at me, I realize that he's waiting for me to actually answer. "Oh! Um...yeah, of course. Give me your phone." I hold my hand out and he places his iPhone into the palm of my hand. His fingertips linger longer than necessary against my own and I lamely become all flustered by the simple act.

I can see Edward smirk a little, out of my peripheral vision as I navigate through the phone app. When I accidentally hit recent calls, instead of contacts, I spot my number nestled in between random numbers and names that I don't know. "Oh. You actually already have it, from when I called you. Remember?"

"Oh, right," he chuckles nervously. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I was in the shower and Alice just had to be nosy and answer my phone. I meant what I said before, she's just a bitter bitch sometimes. I'm not some super man whore, or anything like that."

"I believe you." Kind of. I mean, how can you look like he does and not have girls throwing themselves at you constantly? I don't know many guys who would say no to willing girls. I shrug. "It's not a big deal." And it's not. He's not mine to claim. I type my name in with the number and hand him back his phone. "Now you officially have my number and can use it any time you want to."

I wince a little after that little word-vomit. Did I really just say that? Did I just make myself a booty call? Or even worse...did I make myself sound desperate? Of course, I _am_ desperate to see him again, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Any time I want to what?" Edward asks, his smirk growing bigger and more cocky by the second.

I hate him for that smirk, and I hate myself even more for what it does to my body.

"I don't know," I mumble and bite my lip. Edward's eyes zero in on the action and I'm not sure if it's the lighting in the car, or what, but his green eyes seem to become slightly darker. "If you want to talk, or ask me some of the questions you were bugging Emmett with." I smirk myself when I see the distinct coloring on Edward's cheeks.

"What if I want to do more than asks you questions through texts?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I swallow. "Like what?" My voice is a little shaky and breathy...which is ridiculous. It's all my stupid, dirty mind's fault, because the second Edward said that, flashes of what "more" could pertain to fluttered through said dirty mind.

"What if I want to see you again?" Edward shifts his body closer, until he's nearly leaning over the center console in between us. "What if I want to ask you a bunch of random questions while we're out on a date?" He licks his lips and stares at mine. "What if I want to kiss you again, right now, because waiting for that date seems like too fucking long to wait?"

I erase the distance between us, in about a nano second, and with courage I still can't believe I possess, I capture his plump lips with my own. Our lips lock together firmly, and when Edward's tongue sneaks out to lick along my bottom lip, I moan and open my mouth to him immediately. Our tongues tangle in messy, wet kisses that make my toes tingle...along with other places.

I'm about ready to crawl across the console and straddle Edward's lap when there's a hard knock on the window. We break apart quickly and I look over my shoulder to see the smiling, cock-blocking face of Rosalie Hale.

_Bitch!_


	24. Chapter 24

Obviously unaware of the potential disaster he could be creating, Edward rolls down the passenger side window. Rose's grin widens, and she slouches down, placing her forearms onto the open window and looking into the car.

"What's up, guys?" I glare at her and she giggles. "What's with the death glare, Bella? I just wanted to see what you were up to and make sure you were all right."

Seriously?

This must be payback for all of the times that I purposely ignored the tie on our door and barged in on her and Emmett. _Damn it!_ I wish I knew the repercussions of my actions when I was being a moody bitch, because now it's biting me in the ass. I want Edward to be the one biting my ass, not karma!

"I'm fine, Rose," I mutter. "You can go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

"Just a minute?" she laughs. "Oh, Edward. I thought you had more in you than that."

Edward grabs a discarded bottle cap from the console and chucks it at her, hitting her directly in the forehead. We both chuckle as Rose glares into the car while rubbing her head. "You're an asshole, Edward Cullen! It must be a trait with you and your cousin."

Edward laughs again, so hard that he's tearing up. "Sorry Rose. You insulted my stamina, and that's just not cool. What if I said your tits look fake?"

Rosalie gasps and scrambles around to the other side of the car. "My tits are not fake, Edward Cullen! Roll your window down and feel them! They're all natural."

I'm laughing so hard I feel like I'm literally about to pee my pants, and I don't even think Edward is breathing at this point. It's at that moment that Emmett's face pops into the window that Rose vacated with a curious, amused expression on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Em. Your girlfriend is begging me to feel her tits."

Emmett's eyes widen and then he's at Rosalie's side almost as quickly as she was at Edward's window. "What is he talking about, Rosie? Why do you want him to feel you up?" he looks hurt and angry and I feel bad...for all of five seconds.

"Edward said my tits are fake!" Her lower lip trembles and I swear, I'm about to witness Rosalie cry for the first time ever, over someone claiming she has silicone in her chest. Dear Lord, please tell me this is the handiwork of PMS. I'm not sure I can handle a crazy bitch being my roommate for the next four years.

Emmett surprises all of us when he faces Edward, looking just as pissed as Rosalie and demands that Edward feels her boobs. Edward looks shocked for a minute before hysterically laughing and downright refusing to touch his cousin's girlfriend's chest. Emmett bangs on the window and yells, "Feel her tits, Edward, or I swear to God!"

"Edward," I nudge him. "Get ready to drive." He looks confused so I shake my head. "Just trust me, okay?"

He nods and I put my plan into action.

"Hey, Emmett, there's Victoria," I yell loud enough for them to hear me through Edward's closed window.

His eyes widen at the mention of his ex-girlfriend and Rosalie's eyes fill with hatred as she swivels her body in the direction that I pointed to. "Where is she?" Rosalie demands.

"She just rounded that corner!"

Rosalie quickly makes a dash to cross the street, with Emmett trailing behind her and begging her not to get arrested _again_, over a girl he can't even stand. Rosalie doesn't listen and continues to pull his massive form in the direction I pointed.

Now that they're both a safe distance away, I tap Edward on the shoulder. "Drive, Edward. Now!"He grins and shifts the car into gear before peeling away from the curb. I can see both of them have quickly figured out that I lied and they're both cursing their heads off as Edward and I laugh, making our getaway down the deserted street.

My stomach flutters in excitement when I realize that this night isn't over yet.


	25. Chapter 25

"So, where are we off to, my evil little genius?"

My stomach clenches nervously at the word 'my'. I know it's stupid, and that he doesn't really mean that I'm _his_...but just the thought of belonging to him, in any capacity, makes my heart race. Unable to come up with a witty response, I just scrunch up my nose and shrug, looking over at his handsome face. "I don't know. You're behind the wheel, and I have no idea where we are or where anything is, so I guess it's up to you."

He chuckles and reaches across to spread his hand across my thigh. I barely contain the gasp that wants to fall from my lips as he strokes his thumb along my jean covered knee. "But _you_ are the criminal mastermind. I figured you'd have some kind of idea."

"Nope," I swallow. "I'm fresh out of brilliance. Sorry."

We're both quiet as Edward continues to drive aimlessly. I look at the clock on the dashboard and am surprised to see that it's not even eleven yet. "Where are we going?" I ask after a few minutes have ticked along.

"I don't know. I don't want to go home. That would mean facing the wrath of Alice, or Emmett showing up on my doorstep to force me to fondle Rosalie." I giggle and he grins over at me. "Neither of those things seem like much fun."

As we drive past a park, a light bulb goes off in my head. "Wait! Stop. Let's pull over here."

"Jesus Christ," Edward mutters as he pulls over and parks. "You scared the shit out of me, Bella."

"Sorry," I giggle a bit. All of this giggling is seriously starting to creep me out. "But look!" I point to the cute little park. There's green grass, trees, benches, and a little play set, complete with slides and swings. "We could hang out here for a while. At least until Alice is no longer pissed and Rosalie no longer wants you to feel her up."

Edward shudders and shakes his head. "All of the women in my life scare the shit out of me." He exits the car and walks around to my side, opening the door for me and holding out his hand. When I'm safely out of the car, he shuts the door and then pushes me against it. "Well, except for you, of course."

_I'm a part of his life?_

What does that mean, exactly?

I don't have time to ponder the meaning of his somewhat confusing words, because Edward presses his warm, hard body against my own and leans down to kiss my lips softly. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as his hands settle on my hips, gripping firmly. Our kiss quickly goes from tame to wild, and we're a mess of lips, tongues, and teeth as we explore each other with our hands.

"Get a room!" Someone yells from somewhere across the street.

We break apart, laughing and smiling. I step away from his car and hold my hand out to Edward. "Wanna come play with me?" I ask coyly, well aware of the double meaning to my words.

His green eyes seem to sparkle as he eagerly nods his head, clasping my hand in his own. "More than you know, Bella."


	26. Chapter 26

One second, we're walking along slowly, holding hands, and the next, Edward's running off at full speed. "Race ya!" he yells over his shoulder as he continues to run at what looks like lightning speed.

It takes my brain a second to understand what's happening, and my body even longer to get into motion. By the time I reach Edward, who's already seated on a swing, grinning at me, I feel like I'm going to die. I'm huffing and puffing like I just ran a 5k race, so when I finally sit my ass down, I make a silent promise to myself that I'm going to hit the gym with Emmett.

"You okay over there, Tiger?" Edward asks with that goddamn smirk on his lips.

"I'm fine," I say indignantly as I start to pump my legs. "You might have beaten me in the race, but you'll never swing higher than me." I grin at his determined expression. He begins pumping his feet in and out, trying like hell to get as high as I already am.

He grunts in frustration when he realizes it isn't going to happen. "Damn it!" he growls. "You're cheating!"

I laugh at his accusation. "How? Please, Edward, explain to me how someone cheats in a swinging competition."

"You..." he trails off, thinking hard. When he comes up with nothing, he just laughs and enjoys the last of his momentum, allowing his swing to slow. "That wasn't fair, you know," he complains when I slow my own swing to a stop. "You're a lot smaller than I am. Gravity was in your tiny favor."

"True," I shrug as I get up off of my swing and walk towards him. I stand in front of him, in between his slightly spread legs. "You only beat me in the race because you're much bigger. Your legs are _way_ _longer_ than mine. There was no way I would have won, especially when you cheated in the first place!"

He places his hands on my hips and smiles mischievously. "What? How did I cheat?"

"You didn't give me any warning!" I argue, trying to ignore the sensation of his finger tips traveling beneath the hem of his hoodie. Once beneath the cotton, they tickle the skin of my stomach. "You just...ran...without telling me we were racing, until you were too far ahead for me to catch up." Deciding to make my fingers useful, I slide my arms around his neck and begin playing with the small hairs along the back of his head. "You don't play fair, Edward Cullen."

He licks his lips and grins. "I thought you already knew that, Bella Swan. I figured the whole stealing you from Jake thing would've tipped you off." His fingers climb a little higher than my belly button and it makes my breath hitch. "So, in case you aren't aware of this either, I'll tell you right out: I like to play dirty. Do you think you can handle that?"

His eyes are playful and his grin widens when he notices my blush. I refuse to let him get me all flustered again, like he always seems to be able to do, so easily. I decide it's time to fluster the flusterer.

_I don't think that's a word._

Whatever.

I grip on to each side of the swing's chain, and Edward arches an eyebrow at me in question. Thanking the powers that be for taking gymnastics for the first four years of my life, I lift my right leg up high enough to slide my foot in between the opening between Edward and the chain. Once my leg is firmly around his hip, I lift my body using the chain for leverage and place my left foot through the opening on the opposite side.

I grin in victory when I'm sitting on Edward's lap, with my legs wrapped around him. I'm rewarded for my efforts with the shocked and surprised look on Edward's face. My hands resume their position, wrapped around his neck, with my fingers playing with the small, soft hairs once more. "I think I can handle anything you throw at me, Edward. But I've got a question for you, too. Can _you_ handle _me_?" Feeling bolder than I ever have in my entire life, I accentuate my question with a swivel of my hips.

Edward groans and shoves his face into my neck, breathing sporadically. When he lifts his head, his face is slightly flushed and his eyes are definitely a darker green than they were minutes ago. His hands travel down to my ass and he gives it a firm squeeze, rocking me back and forth over the definite bulge that's formed in his jeans. "I can handle anything you wanna give me, Bella. What do you want to give me?"

His grin seems to light up his whole face, and the words are out before I can stop them. "I wanna give you everything."


	27. Chapter 27

Our eyes are locked - my embarrassed brown and Edward's widened green.

After almost a full minute of silence (I counted, so I know) Edward finally says something. "Everything, huh? Right here, in this park? I gotta say, Bella Swan, I didn't take you for that kind of girl. Especially after you shot me down in my big, comfy bed." He grins, so I know he's teasing.

I know what he's trying to do. He's downplaying my words. What I don't know, is why. Does he know that I'm embarrassed? Does he just want me to not feel bad and awkward about the words slipping out? Or... Does he not want me to be so...forward and desperate? Does the word 'everything' scare the shit out of him?

Honestly, I have to admit that it would probably scare any guy. I mean, what kind of girl just blurts something like that out after they haven't even spent an entire day with someone? An idiotic one, that's who. And trust me, I'm a major idiot. So, I smile and laugh along, allowing him to play it down, because any other option makes me look like a crazy stalker-type chick.

"Your bed just wasn't wild enough for me. I need adventure in my life. Are you not up for the task?" I grind my hips down against his impressive length and all traces of humor instantly vanish from Edward's face. His eyes get this fantastic almost predator-like look to them as he slowly runs his tongue along his bottom lip.

"I wouldn't start something you can't finish, Bella."

"Who says I'm not going to finish? You don't have much confidence in yourself, huh?"

He chuckles and pinches my ass, making me yelp. "Oh, I have the confidence _and_ the skill. I just won't be putting it to use tonight. You're not that kind of girl, remember?" He gives me what I'm now referring to as his panty-melting-smirk. I blush, unable to help myself. Edward leans forward and softly brushes his lips against mine. "Damn," he mutters against them before pulling back a bit. "I need to figure out why that blush of yours drives me so crazy."

I have no idea why it does, but I'm totally not going to question it. I have to admit I love the fact that I can drive someone like Edward crazy. He makes me feel crazy with the simplest touch or look. So, in my mind, it's only fair that I hold something over him, too.

I decide to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Do you want to play twenty questions?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Sure, why not? I know you were playing twenty questions with Emmett, and the category was...me." I grin and he shakes his head before burying it in my neck once more. "I figured you'd want to play with the actual person, you know?"

"Fine, fine. I'll play. But you need to promise me something."

"Okay..." I trail off, feeling a little nervous about making a promise to Edward. What kind of promise is he going to make me commit to?

"You need to stop being so mean to me about my stalkerish tendencies. I had a lapse in judgement, okay? You just...intrigued me at the party. I've never met someone quite like you. When you bitched me out and stalked off, I figured I was the last person you wanted to see or talk to but...I had to know more about you. You were..._you are_...like this little rubix cube that I desperately need to solve."

Honestly...I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Well...I think the first step to solving the cube that is Bella Swan, is playing twenty questions."

Edward groans. "Okay. Who goes first?"

"You can go first, since you've been dying for information for so long," I tease. Edward's hands fly from my ass to my sides and he starts tickling me mercilessly. "Okay! Okay!" I shriek. "I'll stop. I promise."

"Hmph," he huffs, but thankfully stops torturing me. "I'll go first."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"There's a rule. We can each veto one answer, meaning we don't have to answer it."

Edward rolls his eyes but nods. "Hmm...what to ask...what to ask..."


	28. Chapter 28

I swallow and fidget, waiting for Edward to ask me something. He stares at me, grinning a little at my discomfort. He's a guy, so it's almost too easy to assume what he's going to ask me. I know it'll definitely involve sex. I have no problem opening up about my past sex life; it's not like there's anything interesting to confess.

"All right. I've decided." I raise a questioning eyebrow. "Where are you from?"

Both of my eyebrows rise almost to my hairline. "Really? That's what you're asking me?" He just shrugs and I sigh. "I'm originally from Seattle but I spent most of my time growing up inForks, Washington. It's a really tiny town a few hours from Seattle. You've probably never heard of it."

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Nope, definitely not. What kind of name is Forks?" Edward scrunches his nose adorably.

I push at his shoulder and laugh with him. "I don't know. Don't hate on my town's name. It's my turn now." He sobers up a bit and prepares for my question. "Is Alice your only sibling?"

"Yup. It's just the two of us. My mother says she stopped at me because she had one perfect child of each gender." He rolls his eyes as I giggle. "I think she just didn't want to change diapers anymore. My mom is a great mom, don't get me wrong, she just...hates messes. And kids are known for those. I think she just liked dressing us up, more than anything. And she obviously passed her love for fashion on to my demon-like sister, as you witnessed." I laugh harder, very aware of the power that shopping seems to hold over Alice. "My turn," he says with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Here comes the sex questions.

"Do you have any siblings?"

The question catches me off guard, because I completely wasn't expecting it at all. I should have, I guess, considering I stupidly brought the subject up. I should have never asked him that question. Right now, I'd much rather answer a sex based question than a family one. "Um..." I'm not sure how to answer. I don't want to lie, but the truth will only bring on more questions that I don't want to answer. After a few seconds, and a questioning look from Edward, I decide to bite the bullet and answer truthfully. "Yeah, I do...kind of."

His eyebrows scrunch together. "What does 'kind of' mean? Like a step-siblings?"

"Um...a foster sibling."

"Oh," he looks surprised and curious. "Your parents took kids in? That's so cool." He smiles at me and rubs my shoulders.

"No," I shake my head. "_I_ was the foster kid that was taken in."


	29. Chapter 29

I watch Edward's face as he takes in what I just said.

I'm nervous; I feel vulnerable and exposed. I've always felt like there's something wrong with me; that there's some sort of secret defect within me that I just haven't found yet. Everyone in my life, except for my father, always made me feel that way. That feeling has been living inside me for as long as I can remember, and over time it's grown bigger and bigger.

That feeling is also a huge reason why I don't tell anyone about my past anymore. Whenever someone would find out that I was a foster kid, they'd look at me differently from then on. I'd get the pity looks, but I'd also get that other look - the look that says "What's wrong with you?" That look always brought on the most painful feelings, because I didn't know the answer to that silent question. I still don't know the answer. I just know that something definitely is wrong with me.

After her mother left that day, Rosalie and I continued to talk and I opened up to someone for the first time in my life. She asked me why I was in the foster system and I told her the truth. I told her how my father, a police chief in Seattle, was shot on an undercover job. He was somewhere he shouldn't have been, because another officer below him had fucked up. My father was a perfectionist, who wanted everything done right, and believed fully that the only way to achieve that was to do it yourself.

I also told Rose about how my mother didn't even want me. My own mother turned her back on me. Every adult around me, told me that my mother was upset about my father's death, and that she could no longer take care of me because of it. I never understood it, and now that I'm older, I still don't. I just can't fathom how a mother could give up her child in that situation. Wouldn't you hold onto your only child? The last biological proof of your love? I'm pretty sure any mother would want that. They would want their child, no matter what. Unless...there was something wrong with that child.

"Bella?" Edward's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Um...no. I mean, I'm fine, but I didn't hear what you said." I bite my lip. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked why you were in the system?" His right hand runs from my shoulder up into my hair, before settling against my cold cheek. "You can tell me. Unless you don't want to. You don't ever have to say or do anything you don't want to with me, remember?" He gives me the sweetest smile I've ever seen, and I know he's telling the truth.

But there's no way I can tell him.

I can't tell him that my father died and my mother no longer wanted me. I can't let him figure out that there's something terribly wrong with me. I can't tell him how my own mother didn't love me; because if my own mother couldn't find a reason to love me, how the hell will anyone else?

"I...um...would rather not talk about it yet. If that's okay?"

He sighs and nods. "Of course it's okay. You can tell me when you're ready to." I nod gratefully. "Anyway, I cheated again." He grins at me. "I asked two questions in a row. So, by law, you're not supposed to answer it, anyway."

"Ha! So you admit that you cheated in the race, huh?" I ask, laughing and already shedding the dreadful feelings that took over my body.

"I admit it! What's my punishment?"

"Hm..." I tap my chin as I think. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll come up with something."

Edward laughs. "I bet you will. You are, after all, an evil genius."

I run my hands all along his shoulders, down his arms, enjoying the feel of his muscles. "You're right about that, Mr. Cullen." I tuck my hands beneath his hoodie and slide my cold fingers up inside his t-shirt. He gasps and his muscles clench, making me want to drool. "It's my turn to ask a question, right?" He just nods. "Kiss me?"

Edward gives me the perfect answer by pressing his lips against mine.


	30. Chapter 30

Edward's fingers are tangled with mine, and our joined hands are nestled firmly on my lap, just above my knee. I sigh in contentment as he drives slowly. Every now and then, Edward runs his thumb along mine, making me shiver from the simple touch. I adjust my seat belt a bit and turn to face him. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah?" he asks with a grin. I nod. "I did too. I'm not so bad, right?"

This time I shrug. "I don't know about 'not so bad' but you're definitely tolerable. Your kissing is okay too, I guess. It could use a little improvement."

The second the words are out of my mouth, Edward releases my hand and grips my thigh. "What was that, Swan?" he asks with an evil glint in his eye. He refocuses on the road as he waits for my answer. When I don't give him an answer, he squeezes my thigh. "What did you say? And...before you answer...I feel like I should warn you...I'm the tickle king."

I swallow, feeling appropriately scared, because I'm probably the most ticklish person in the world. Edward must notice my fear, because he releases his grip and uses his fingers to dig slightly into my skin through my jeans, tickling me the tiniest bit. A laugh bursts from my lips and I quickly shove myself against the passenger door, as far as I can physically get away from him.

"Oh!" he says happily as he leans back in his own seat. "Someone's ticklish, huh?"

His grin makes me nervous. "No," I lie.

"Liar," he correctly accuses. "I think I'll wait until we're in front of your place to test out my suspicion."

Unfortunately, five minutes later, we're in front of my building again. I glance around, and sigh in relief. Thankfully Rose and Em aren't stalking the streets waiting for us. They're probably upstairs, though. Which means I'll need to deal with them myself, and how the hell is that fair? It's all Edward's fault anyway!

_Invite him up. Tell him he has to help you face the Ditzy Duo and you shouldn't be subjected to it all by yourself. And then...he can sleep over! Squee!_

My subconscious is a dirty whore. There's no way I'm doing that! Especially if Emmett and Rosalie _are_ upstairs. That's just...awkward. I will, however, bitch at him for causing this whole thing with Rosalie's tits that I'm now going to have to hear her bitch about for the next few days. Rosalie is very sensitive about her natural boobs, that everyone assumes are fake.

I turn to face Edward again, ready to yell at him, when I see his face. He has the evil grin going on. "What?" I ask warily.

"It's time to test my theory," he says seriously, his grin disappearing. "You know, for scientific purposes, of course."

"What theory-" and it dawns on me. "No!" I squeak. I try to open the door, but Edward's too fast, and he secures his arms around me, stopping my pathetic escape attempt. Just as he positions his fingers at my ribs, I listen to my subconscious, and decide it's worth it to look like an easy lay than be tickled to death. "Do you want to come upstairs?"

Edward's hands tighten slightly against my ribs, but he doesn't tickle me, and for that I'm grateful. "Huh?" he asks, his voice sounding strained. He releases me and I turn around to face him fully. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are slightly flushed. "Come up for what?" he asks before licking his lips.

"Um...well..." I take a deep breath. "Because this is all your fault!"

He looks confused. "What is?"

"The second I go up there, I'm going to be ambushed by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. Rose is going to bitch about what you said and Emmett is going to agree with her and I'll never get any sleep at all! So, I think it's only fair that you come up and suffer with me."

A flash of disappointment crosses his face and before I can think about why it did, he's grinning. This boy's emotions are going to give me whiplash. Edward puts the car in drive and reaches across to buckle my seat belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't want to let you go up there and get bitched at, and I don't want to go up there and get bitched at...so I figure, we can just go back to my place. We won't get bitched at there."

I raise an eyebrow. "What about Alice?"

He grins. "We'll be sneaky and quiet. It'll be fun. What do ya say?" He waggles his eyebrows mischievously at me and I giggle.

I ignore the war inside my head and the angel and devil Bellas that are arguing on my shoulder. "Let's do it!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Shh!" Edward whispers as I giggle uncontrollably. "That was close enough, with all of your giggling!"

We almost got caught by Alice. She'd come running down the stairs, looking completely frazzled and paranoid. We hid behind a wall near the kitchen and waited until she went back into her room, which took a few minutes, because she kept hearing my giggles.

Remembering only makes me laugh harder. I watch as he shuts his bedroom door carefully, making sure to not make a sound. He clicks the lock on the door as slowly as he can, making sure that his actions are silent. When I continue to laugh, he grabs me and pushes me against the door. "Do you not understand what 'shh' means?"

I grin up at him as he presses his body against mine. "I don't know. Do you? Because you just made tons of noise when you pushed me against this here door." I bump my butt against the wood to make my point.

Edward's hands slip down to cup my ass and I moan when he massages my flesh through my jeans. "Are you complaining, Bella?" he murmurs against my skin. I shake my head, and he chuckles darkly. "I didn't think so. Now..." he hooks his fingers into the belt loops of my jeans and pulls me away from the door. "Let's move this to a quieter, secreter location."

"Is secreter a word?" I ask as I scrunch up my nose.

He shrugs. "I don't know. You're the college student, and you know, an evil genius. Part of being an evil genius is also being a _genius_, you know? It's equal parts of both, it's very 50/50."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Cullen."

"Why should I?" he asks with an arched, bushy eyebrow.

"Because," I push him this time, and grin when he lands with an "oomph" on his bed. I straddle his waiting lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I can think of _way_ better uses for that mouth of yours."

"Damn," he mutters before plunging his hands into my hair and his tongue into my mouth.

Our kisses are slow and sensual as we explore each others mouths. I don't think I've ever enjoyed the act of kissing so much. It's always just really been a means to an end for me in the past, something I did just because...that's what you were _supposed_ to do. I'm not saying I've hated kissing until Edward Cullen...because that's ridiculous, but what I definitely am saying is...I've never loved it more than I do right now. And I'm pretty sure it's all because of Edward.

I moan into his mouth as his hands roam my body. He cups my tits in his hands, squeezing gently before working my nipples over, even through the thick material of his hoodie. "Take this off," he commands as he breaks the kiss. "Take _everything_ off."

I don't hesitate and seconds later, I'm completely topless. I tug on his hoodie, silently telling him that fair is fair. He grins and removes his clothes until he's as naked as I am. "Jesus," I breathe as my eyes feast on is lean, muscular body. I let my fingers explore and Edward shudders beneath me. As my hands roam his chest, I push him back slightly, until he's laying down on his back.

"Goddamn, Bella, you're fuckin' spectacular," he says as his slightly calloused fingers roam my sensitive skin. I gasp when he begins playing with my nipples, working them expertly. I rock my hips over his growing erection, and I'm almost embarrassed with how wet I am. "These jeans need to go. Right now." He slaps my ass and I giggle.

_All of this giggling has got to stop._

I stand up and unbutton my jeans, shimmying out of them quickly. Once they're off, Edward sits up and places his hands on my hips. His fingertips tease along my panty line, and his bright green eyes look up at me as he licks his lips. "What about these panties here? Should we say bye bye to 'em, too?"

When he dips his fingers into my panties, slowly pushing them down my hips...I don't stop him.


	32. Chapter 32

Looking down, I watch as Edward's hands continue to push the tiny orange fabric down my thighs. I swallow hard when they pass my knees, knowing that he's now face-to-face with bare, very wet, pussy. I step out of my panties when they reach my ankles and swallow down my building anxiety. I barely know this man and here I am, naked as the day I was born in front of him. All of my insecurities rush to the surface and flood my brain. I take a few steps back and use my hands to cover my...bits.

_Bits? Ew, that's gross._

"Hey," Edward murmurs as he reaches for me, pulling me closer to him. "Don't hide from me. You're fuckin' gorgeous, babe."

The word 'babe' falling from his lips does shit to me. I blush like crazy, bite my lip, and try to secretly rub my thighs together for some friction. _God_! Do I need friction. My cheeks are burning - both from embarrassment, and the fact that I haven't stopped smiling all night long. I don't remember ever smiling so much, or feeling so...carefree and happy. I think the last time I felt this level of joy was when my dad was alive.

_Now is _so_ not the time to think about your father!_

I shake my head slightly to clear my mind and look down at Edward's face. He's staring at me, grinning that sexy grin of his. He's so gorgeous. How the hell does _he_ think _I'm_ gorgeous? His bright green eyes scrunch together slightly, and I realizes I haven't said anything for a while. I step in between his spread legs and press the palms of my hands against his cheeks. I can feel the growth of stubble on his skin and Edward groans when I drag my fingernails through it gently. His hands find my ass, and when he gives it a firm squeeze, I groan myself.

Edward stands and unbuttons his jeans, watching for my reaction the entire time. I give him my best poker face, not wanting to show my pathetic anxiety. When he steps out his jeans and adjusts the very large bulge in his boxer briefs...I gulp...audibly. Edward laughs and places his hands on my hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs along my stomach. "Remember the rule? You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

I nod and swallow again. Thankfully, this time, it's silent.

Edward sits back down and pulls me onto his lap. I straddle him eagerly, wasting no time in positioning myself right over that impressive bulge of his. Edward moans when my bare pussy connects with his boxer-covered cock. I let out a little groan myself, burying my face into the crook between his neck and his shoulder. His hands find my ass again, and he begins rocking me back and forth, hitting my clit perfectly with the head of his cock.

I scrunch my eyes closed, trying to hold back the whimpers and mewls that want to escape my lips. I try to ignore the fact that I'm probably drenching his boxers right now. Edward pulls back, releasing my face from it's perfect hideaway. He kisses me hungrily, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I kiss him back just as eagerly, and bite his bottom lip. I'm guessing he likes it, if his smack to my ass and grunt is any indication.

Edward breaks the kiss suddenly and leans back, lying down flat on his back once more. "Ride me," he says in a low voice, his eyes trained on my tits. When I raise a questioning eyebrow, he continues. "Use my cock to make yourself cum." He winks at me and I can feel the flush spread throughout my body.

"Like this?" I ask. He nods and closes his eyes, grinding me down onto him. "This feels good for you?" I ask, not sure how that's possible.

"Fuck yeah, it does," he says as he opens his eyes. "I can feel how hot and wet you are, even through my boxers." My cheeks heat up again instantly. "Ugh, that's so sexy, Bella. C'mere." I lean down and press our bodies together. I can't help but moan when my painfully hard nipples make contact with Edward's warm chest. He spreads my legs a little wider and repositions himself beneath me.

"Oh my god!" I yelp when he pushes his hips up, rubbing the length of his cock all along the length of my pussy, ending with a lovely little grind into my clit. "Mmm, don't stop," I moan as he picks up the pace. My entire body is buzzing and tingling and I know I'm already about to cum. I lean up a bit, placing my hands on either side of Edward's shoulders so I can control the pace of my own movements. I swivel my hips and grind on Edward's upstrokes, causing both of us to moan loudly.

Suddenly, Edward's warm, wet mouth is wrapped around my right nipple and I can't help the incredibly loud, long moan that erupts from me. It's all too much; I'm wound too tight, and then...

"Oh, _fuuuuck_!" My orgasm hits me like a freight train. The movements of my own hips become jerky and incoherent, but Edward continues to push his hips up, prolonging my orgasm. Seconds later, I fall onto Edward with a heavy sigh, feeling fully sated and happy.

Edward runs his fingertips from my ass up along my spine and back down again. I take a deep breath and realize that Edward is definitely _not_ done. I can feel his hard, pulsing cock sandwiched between us.

I think it's time to return the favor.


	33. Chapter 33

Lifting myself up onto the palms of my hands, I hover my body over Edward's. He grins up at me, running his fingers all along the skin of my arms. I grin right back at him, feeling the blissful high that only an orgasm can bring. I lick my lips and lean down, kissing him softly. He groans into my mouth, shoving his fingers into my hair, anchoring me to him. After a few minutes, we break the kiss, both of us gasping for breath.

I crawl down his body slowly, watching him watching me. His eyes widen when I tug on his boxers. He grabs at my hands and stills them. "Remember the rule?"

"I'm not breaking any rules right now," I say with a wink, letting him know that I want to do this for him. Hell, I want to do it for _me_. I want to be the reason he loses control and comes completely undone. Edward lifts his hips up so I can remove his boxers and once he's free from their confines, I eye his impressive cock. He's not huge in a weird, porn star way. He's a little bigger than average, and thick. I lick my lips and Edward mutters something under his breath.

I spread his legs and kneel in between them, resting my hands on either side of his hips. Leaning over him, I use the very tip of my tongue to swirl around his sac, causing Edward to jerk and gasp. "Shit!" I grin when I see his hands gripping the comforter beneath him. Continuing with the tip of my tongue, I run it all along the underside of his thick cock. I'm rewarded with a string of profanities from Edward's dirty mouth. When I reach the tip of his length, I wrap my lips around the swollen head and suck it into my mouth.

Edward lets out a loud groan that's muffled seconds later. I glance up and see that he's pulled a pillow over his face. I giggle around him, making him groan again. I let my hands wander along the planes of his chest and his abs, scraping my nails along his skin as I suck his cock deeper into my mouth. I fit as much of him in as I can and use one hand to stroke what I can't. I stroke him slowly and firmly, working him over as I swirl my tongue all around the head.

Edward's hands find their way into my hair and he pulls as the strands gently, gathering them into a loose pony tail that he holds up, making sure his view of my efforts isn't obstructed. I love that he's watching me. I feel powerful, knowing that I'm the one in control here; I'm the one giving him this pleasure.

I gotta say, I'm actually enjoying this. It's not like he tastes like a lollipop or an ice cream cone, _obviously_, but he doesn't taste dreadful. I've done this once before, and let me tell you, it was not a pleasant experience for either party. I'll leave it at that.

I release my hand from Edward's cock and move it a little lower, until I'm cupping his balls, rolling them gently between my fingers again as I start moving my mouth up and down his length, taking him as deep as I can, over and over again as I suck harder and harder. I can feel his legs tremble slightly on either side of me, and I know he's getting close to falling over the edge.

I pull off of him with a pop and switch positions, using my mouth all along his balls as I grip his cock firmly in my hand. Pumping him slowly, I twist my wrist on each upstroke, running the palm of my head over the sensitive head.

"Shit, Bella, I'm close...oh fuuck, _so clooose_!"

I wrap my lips around the head of his cock once more and swirl my tongue along every ridge before sucking as hard as I can. My hand continues it's movements and I don't stop until...

"_Fuuuck mee_!" Edward screams, apparently completely forgetting all about Alice. "Oh god, oh god, fuck..._shit_..."

Streams of his release cover my tongue and I swallow it all down quickly. _That part_ isn't the greatest, but when I look up and see Edward's eyes locked on to me, with a pleased grin on his adorable goddamn face, I think it's probably worth it. When Edward pulls me up, laying my body on top of his, and kisses me...plunging his tongue into my mouth and moaning...I decide it's _definitely_ worth it.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Couple of chapters today. Let me know what you think.**

Warmth on my face wakes me, and I open my eyes to sunshine beaming into Edward's room.

Looking back, I see Edward's sleeping face. His arm is thrown over my hip and his lips are set in an adorable little pout. I lift his hand gently, not wanting to wake him, and get up out of the bed. I find all of my clothes strewn about his room and pull them on quickly, including his hoodie. There's no way he's getting this back.

Just as I turn to head for the door, I hear a chuckle. I freeze. "Turn around," Edward's sleep-filled voice orders. I do as he says and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Really? The walk of shame? That's what I get this morning?" I bite my lip and shrug, feeling embarrassed and just a bit pathetic. "How were you planning on getting home, anyway?" he asks as he sits up. "Do you even know what train to take?"

"Um..." I think for a second. "I think I need to take the green line, right? The trolley thingy."

He laughs, throwing his head back before pulling a pair of sweat pants on. "The trolley thingy...yeah. I'm sure you would have been successful, too, but do me favor? Let me take you home."

"Okay," I sigh.

It's not like I was going to just run out of here and never call him again or something. What does he think, that I'm stupid? Last night, was hands down, one of the hottest nights of my life. I definitely plan on more nights like that to come. No pun intended, there.

I just...I don't know. I knew if I stayed, and he woke up and smiled at me, I wouldn't want to leave. And that...would be bad. I like Edward, a lot, but...that's also what scares me. I feel like I'm already getting attached, and that's one thing I can never do. _No attachments_.

A few minutes later, we're in his fancy car, speeding back toward my dorm.

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat before I drop you off?"

"Sure," I answer easily. I'll fully agree to anything that extends my time with him and prolongs the goodbyes. I roll my eyes at myself, feeling like a loser. Who gets this big of a crush on someone after knowing them for a week? Actually, technically, I've known _of him_ for a week, and known him for like...a day.

I sneakily watch him as he drives. After a few minutes of perusing his chiseled, handsome face, I cut myself a little slack. He _is_ gorgeous. I'm pretty sure it'd be hard for any girl to not get a massive Justin-Bieber-like crush on Edward Cullen. Hell, I'm sure if all the little tween girls knew of Edward's existence, they'd all be saying "_Justin who_?"

Edward pulls up to a cute little diner and gets out first, opening my door like a gentleman. When he reaches for my hand and clasps his fingers with mine, my stomach flutters.

Walking in, we grab a window spot and pick up the laminated menus. "What are you in the mood for?" I ask Edward as I peruse the items.

"What I'm in the mood for, isn't on this menu."

I look up over my menu to see him smirking at me. I purposely hold the menu over my face, only allowing him to see my eyes and definitely not allowing him to see my blushing cheeks. "That was lame, Edward," I mumble, trying to stop the desire raging through me at his stupid words.

"It might have been really lame, but I'm sure your cheeks are one fire, aren't they?" He raises an eyebrow in challenge. "How about you lower that menu for me and prove me right?"

I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs. "Shut up," I grumble as I lower it a bit so he can see my bright red cheeks. "It's just hot in here."

He laughs harder, nearly crying in his amusement over my embarrassment. Thankfully, his laughter is interrupted by our waitress. "How can I help you folks?" she asks with a smile.

"I'll have the lumberjack special," I answer first.

Edward's eyes widen and then he grins. "I'll have the same."

The woman scribbles down our orders and walks away without another word. Edward's still grinning at me, and it's making me squirm. "What?"

"You're going to eat the lumberjack special?" he asks.

"Yeah...why?"

"It's three pancakes, four strips of bacon, four sausages, hash browns, and a side of scrambled eggs."

"I'm aware...I can read, you know. What's wrong with me ordering that?"

"That's a lot of food."

I glare at him. "What are you trying to say, Edward? Are you calling me fat?"

His eyes widen and he holds up his hands. "No! I would never call you fat. You're definitely not fat. I'm just saying...that's a lot of food. I don't think you're going to be able to eat it. That's all."

"I can eat it."

"I don't know. Most girls I know can barely finish their salads."

I can't help it. I burst out laughing. "What?" I ask, feeling the tears streaming down my face. "Oh, Edward, you're so gullible."

"What are you talking about?" His face is all scrunched up and confused. He really has no clue at all.

"Girls you've brought out on dates have barely eaten, right? That's what you're saying?"

"Well...yeah. But I don't see how that makes me gullible?"

"Those poor girls were probably starving."

"What?" He's even more confused now.

"You brought them out on a date, Edward. Of course they're not going to want to eat in front of you. They'll act like they're not hungry at all so you don't see them pig out!"

My explanation doesn't seem to help him at all. In fact, he looks more confused than ever. "Let me work this out." I nod. "Girls don't want guys to know that they can eat as much as we do, right?" I nod again. "This goes along with the same logic that girls don't fart or poop and are essentially only made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Am I correct so far?" I giggle and nod. "If all of that holds true, then, why are you ordering the lumberjack special?"

"Huh?" Now_ I'm_ confused.

"You're going against your own logic. Here you are, on a date with me, ordering the biggest thing on the menu. Which means, you're going to pig out, and of course, you're _definitely_ going to poop."

I can feel the fire spread across my face. We're on a _date_? This is a date? Forget about the fact that this is somehow a date! He's right! You ordered the biggest thing on the menu and you were ready to devour it all in front of him. He's going to think you're gross and you can completely forget about any future sexy times.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm going to throw up or die from embarrassment. I get up quickly and make a mad dash for the bathroom. Once I'm enclosed in the safety of the no boys zone, I take a deep breath. What was I thinking? Why didn't I think about the fact that I would be eating all of that in front of him? That's girl rule 101 and I don't care what any girl says, they definitely follow it! At least until you've been dating for a few months. You don't just show him all of your gross habits before you've snagged him.

There's a knock on the door. "Bella?"

All of my previous thoughts and Edward's voice combine together to form a little epiphany for me.

I want to snag Edward Cullen.


	35. Chapter 35

"Bella?" Edward calls my name again.

"I...I'll be right out."

There's a paused, followed by a quiet, "Okay."

And then there's silence; silence that I'm very grateful for right now.

I take a deep breath and wash my flaming face. After a few minutes, I'm fully prepared and ready to face Edward, as myself, and no one else. I'm not going to pretend to be a picky, bird eater. I'm going to wolf down that goddamn breakfast because I want to and I can! And he's just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm a girl, but I have a stomach; a stomach that needs meat, and lots of it!

I walk out of the bathroom with my head held high, knowing that I'm happy and confident in myself. He's just going to have to accept me the way I am or not accept me at all. That thought, the thought of Edward not wanting me, makes me feel sick to my stomach; so much so that I almost lose my appetite for the hot and delicious looking breakfast sitting on the table.

And that makes me mad. So when I plop my ass down on the bench opposite of Edward, I'm ready to give it to him. Until he opens his mouth and kills all of my ire, replacing it with butterflies.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have never said any of that. It was really fuckin' rude and then you ran off and..." he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up further than it already is. "I feel like an asshole. I _am_ an asshole. And for the record, those girls? The ones who ate like they had never seen food before?" I nod. "I couldn't stand them. It always pissed me off. So, I'm actually super excited about watching you eat that right there." He points to the food in front of me. "It's gonna be hot to see how much meat you can fit in your mouth."

I burst out into a fit of laughter and take a stab at a sausage, eating it as seductively as I can...which isn't very seductive at all. At least...not to me, it isn't. Edward, however, appears to be a different story. His eyes widen and he licks his lips before swallowing audibly. I watch with rapt fascination as his Adam's apple bobs along his scruffy throat.

"Ahem."

The waitress interrupts the weird intensity that had taken over. "How's everything?"

"Everything is fuckin' great," Edward replies with a wink, making the older woman blush and giggle before walking off. I roll my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," I shake my head. "Everything is great," I agree.

Because it is.

It's really fuckin' great.


	36. Chapter 36

"So, how scared are you?" I ask Edward with a grin.

He scoffs. "I'm not scared at all."

"Really?" I challenge. He nods and folds his arms across his chest. "Then why are we still sitting in your car?"

He shifts in his seat and coughs. "I don't know. I was waiting for you."

"To do what? Send you a formal invitation in the mail?" I laugh. "Let's go." I take off my seat belt and move to get out of the car.

Edward grabs my hand and stops me. "Wait. I need to do something first."

He tugs on my hand again, pulling me across the center console. When my lips are in range, he attacks them, kissing me until I forget how to breathe. When he finally releases me, I pull back a little and try to remember that whole breathing thing. "Um..." I mumble as I try to compose myself. "What was that for?"

"That..." he says with a grin. "Was just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"In case Rosalie kills me the second we walk into your dorm room."

I throw my head back and laugh so hard that I almost pee my pants.

"It's not funny!" he says with a laugh of his own. "I signed my own death certificate when I called her tits fake."


	37. Chapter 37

"Can I help you?" Rose asks with her hand on her hip when she opens the door.

"Um, I live here?" I ask...a bit uncertainly, actually. I have no idea what Rose is capable of right now.

"Oh, you do? Who are you again? Um...Bella, right? I knew a girl named Bella before. I thought we were really good friends, actually, I'd say she was my very best friend. Until she sided with this little fucktard who called my tits fake and helped him escape my punishment."

I can hear Emmett chuckling in the background while Edward's silent and afraid beside me.

Enough is enough.

I reach across the distance and grab both of Rose's boobs in my hands. "Listen, Rose, we all know your tits are real and fantastic. Honestly, if zi was into girls, you would be a blown up poster on my bedroom wall right over there." I take one hand off her chest and point to over to the wall beside my bed. "You are extremely hot and all natural, okay? Emmett knows it, Edward knows it, I know it; hell the entire goddamn campus knows it, okay?"

I hear a choking noise beside me, and I look over to see Edward staring at my hand's position on Rosalie's tit. I also notice that I no longer hear Emmett's giggles, and I realize he's now standing beside Rose with his eyes in the same area. Great.

I clasp both of my hands in front of me and feel the blush spread across my cheeks.

Emmett clears his throat. "All right, let's be mature about this." I sigh a breath of relief. He was the one I had to worry the most about. Rosalie is smiling because I made her feel like the perfect queen she is and gave her the spotlight, Edward won't talk shit because he knows I'll cut him off. But Emmett...he's always the trouble maker. So at least I don't have to worry about him and his shit. "Now, Bella," Emmett says with a grin. "I have to ask you a question, so lesbihonest, okay?"

I roll my eyes and shove at him. "Shut the fuck up, Emmett."


End file.
